hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 37 (Hearing and talking)
Hearing and talking is the thirty-seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KATHLEEN believes there's an echo when she taps with a hammer. *CHARLI taps and saws. *NATHAN tries on different kind of ears. *CHARLI hops like different animals. *TIM and the Hi-5 band have chatty feet. *CHARLI counts different ways to walk. *The lights gone and KELLIE and Chats find shadows when they turn on a torch. *CHARLI dances with her shadow. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about four friends (Kathleen, Charli, Nathan and Tim) who play a whisper game. Gallery Kathleen S1 E37.png Charli S1 E37 1.png Nathan S1 E37.png Charli S1 E37 2.png Tim S1 E37.png Charli S1 E37 3.png Kellie S1 E37.png Charli S1 E37 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E37.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns One, two, three, tap, tap, tap Hammer those nails, hit them flat One, two, three... One, two, three... One, two, three... Tap, tap, tap and tap Every time I tap, tap, tap Keeps coming back, tap, tap, tap When you hear the echo. One, two, three and four Every time I tap, tap, tap Keeps coming back, tap, tap, tap When we hear the echo. ;Body move #01 One, two, three, tap, tap, tap Hammer those nails, hit them flat. One, two, three, tap, tap, tap Hammer those nails, hit them flat. One, two, three, saw, saw, saw Cut the timber, saw some more. One, two, three, saw, saw, saw Cut the timber, saw some more. ;Shapes in space Too thin, too long A rabbit's ears are flippy and floppy on the top. Too small, too flat Two black holes here on the side. Too big, too wide An elephant's ear are wrinkly and floppy on the side. ;Body move #02 People hop on one leg Rabbits hop on four Hopdilee-hop, let's hop around Hop around some more. Grasshoppers hop on six legs Bunnies hop on four Hopdilee-hop, let's hop around Hop around some more. Kangas hop on two legs Rabbits hop on four Hopdilee-hop, let's hop around Hop around some more. ;Making music When my feet talk to me I always feel so happy There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet It's like they sing when they tap Stomp stomp stomp, tap tap tap There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet. When my feet talk to me I always feel so happy There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet It's like they sing when they tap Stomp tap tap, stomp scoff scoff There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet. When my feet talk to me I always feel so happy There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet It's like they sing when they tap Stomp tap scoff, scoff slap ring There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet. ;Body move #03 Normal walking can be fun Now walk quickly but don't run Let's slow right down and take a time And just enjoy walking in the sunshine Now march along, one, two, one March along and sing this song. Normal walking can be fun Now walk quickly but don't run Let's slow right down and take a time And just enjoy walking in the sunshine Now march along, one, two, one March along and sing this song. ;Word play Shadow, shadow dancing I see you on the wall Shadow, shadow dancing Like me you stretch out tall Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Then whoosh, you disappear Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Were you really here? Shadow, shadow dancing I see you on the wall Shadow, shadow dancing Like me you stretch out tall Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Then whoosh, you disappear Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Were you really here? ;Body move #04 Shadow, shadow dancing I see you on the wall Shadow, shadow dancing Like me you stretch out tall Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Then whoosh, you disappear Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Were you really here? Shadow, shadow dancing I see you on the wall Shadow, shadow dancing Like me you stretch out tall Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Then whoosh, you disappear Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Were you really here? ;Sharing stories Whisper, whisper, can you hear me? Whisper, whisper, it's a game Whisper, whisper, listen carefully Whisper, whisper, let's all play. Whisper, whisper, can you hear me? Whisper, whisper, it's a game Whisper, whisper, listen carefully Whisper, whisper, let's all play. Whisper, whisper, can you hear me? Whisper, whisper, it's a game Whisper, whisper, listen carefully Whisper, whisper, let's all play. Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Ep about senses Category:Ep about hearing & listening Category:Ep about hammers & hammering Category:Ep about echoes Category:Ep about sawing Category:Ep about ears Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about grasshoppers Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about shoes Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about shouting & yelling Category:Ep about shadows Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about whispers